Rogue
by Warriorcat890
Summary: Her mate and son were murdered by one of her Clan-mates, a cat she trusted. Frostflower aches to avenge her dead mate and son, but what happens when she kills the wrong cat? When her Clan banishes her for breaking the warrior code, Frostflower must uncover the truth to clear her name and save her Clan from an unforeseen threat. Mostly OC. Takes place in SkyClan.
1. Prologue & Allegiances

_Rogue - Prologue and Allegiances_

Okay, now before you judge this story, keep in mind that I wrote this about five years ago on .com. It was an okay idea but it had unrealistic love triangles and it looks like it was written by a kid because it was. Just **please** keep that in mind while reading. If I could rewrite this whole stupid thing I would and I would make it a thousand times better. Not to mention I ripped off Twilight quotes and all that crap.

I just wanted to post this because "Outsiders" is its grandchild and I don't want people to be lost in that plotline. I know I said that I've abandoned Outsiders, but I might start it again because my boyfriend read it recently and wants more so I don't know.

Anyway, I don't own Warriors and this is what my mind made up when I was in the fourth, fifth, and sixth grade.

* * *

**Book 1**

* * *

**~Allegiances~**

**SkyClan**

Leader: MOONSTAR- pretty white she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Deputy: BLUESPARK- bluish-gray tom with sympathetic blue eyes and one white paw

Medicine Cat: NIGHTECHO- pretty jet-black she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE; NOONPAW

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

BARBEDCLAW- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

TIGERSTORM- dark brown tabby tom with darker brown stripes that appear to be black and long claws

CRESCENTMOON- beautiful cream-colored she-cat

APPRENTICE; CLIMBINGPAW

THISTLENOSE- pale gray, almost white tom with blue eyes

SHORTBREATH- pale gray (with darker flecks) tabby tom with bright blue eyes; loses breath quick

APPRENTICE; AIRPAW

JAGGEDROCK- dark gray tom

FROSTFLOWER- pretty white she-cat with blue eyes

MIDDLEMOON- ginger she-cat; is a day-light warrior

CRYSTALEYES- snow-white she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE; BREEZEPAW

PEELFUR- ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

CINDERTAIL- longhaired gray tom with green eyes

FAWNFLIGHT- pretty light brown she-cat with white legs, chest, and underbelly

MIDNIGHTCLAW- jet-black she-cat with ice-blue eyes

WOLFWIND- gray tom with a white underbelly and paws with pale yellow eyes

JAGUARCLAW- unusually spotted golden tabby tom with black spots on his ears, eyes and the rest of his body

WHITEFUR- longhaired white tom

FAITHFULHEART- beautiful light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices: (cats over six moons in training to become warriors)

NOONPAW- pretty creamy ginger-colored she-cat with pale yellow eyes; in training to become a medicine cat

CLIMBINGPAW- small white she-cat with green eyes

AIRPAW- light gray she-cat with a white underbelly and paws

BREEZEPAW- small black tomcat with green eyes

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

DARKBREEZE- pretty dark tabby she-cat; mother of Whitefur's kits

MORNINGFLAME- dark tortoiseshell she-cat; mother of Shortbreath's kits: Vinekit and Peachkit

MOUNTAINRAIN- brown tabby she-cat; mother of Tigerstorm's kits: Mousekit, Bearkit, Badgerkit and Heatherkit

Elders: (former warriors and queens now retired)

CREEKFEATHER- white tomcat with amber eyes

RABBITLEAP- dusty-brown tom

**Cats Outside the Clans**

**The United Band**

DARRIN- light brown tabby tom with white paws and tail

NICK- jet-black tom with electric-blue eyes

TOBY- handsome sandy-brown tom with dark amber eyes

AUTUMN- pretty dark tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

GINGER- dark ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

SHADOW- smoky gray tom with dark blue eyes

KARA (pronounced Car-a)- pretty cream-colored she-cat with pale yellow eyes

CHARLOTTE pretty ginger tabby she-cat with white paws

PATRICK- dusty-brown tom with amber eyes and a white dash on his forehead

CHRIS- small, mottled black tom

SYDNEY brown tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes and a white-tipped tail

CANDY- small creamy white she-cat

**The Darkened Band**

WILL- massive black tom with pale yellow eyes and a white ear

SMOKE- dark gray tom with a mysterious amber-red colored eyes

PETER- small dusky brown tom with white paws

GABRIEL- bright ginger, almost a yellowish-colored tomcat with pale gray eyes

BRIDGET- sandy-colored she-cat with white underbelly and green eyes

TONY- large dark ginger tom with amber eyes

LITTLE- small ginger she-cat with ice-blue eyes

BREE- tiny brown tabby she-cat; Candy's sister

PATCH- huge black-and-white tom with green eyes; experience climber, possibly a long-lost SkyClan relation

FANG- small pale gray tom with one amber eye and one green eye

PAW- small pinkish-brown she-cat with innocent amber eyes; Bree's daughter

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

A slight mist wove its way through the trees making the forest an eerie scene as the moon reached its highest point in the sky—midnight at last. A gentle breeze blew through the trees ruffling their leaves and the temperature cooled as a cat whipped past.

His light gray fur shone silver in the moonlight. Only his eyes could be seen on his face as they

illuminated parts of it. His paws thudded softly against the ground, stained with the blood of his kin. He ran and pushed himself faster. He had to get away, but his enemy was not far behind.

His stalker's pelt was a ghostly white color under the moonlight. Her blue eyes gleamed with some unknown emotion as she followed her subject. Her silence made her appear to be apart of the darkness. She slunk forward, brambles and bracken tried to pull her back, but she refused to let them and continued on after him

The gray tabby tom slowed and stood trying to catch his breath. That one action would be the biggest mistake of his life. The cat that followed him stepped into the moonlight barely struggling after the run. She padded toward him, her long, sharp claws unsheathed and glinting in the silver light.

The tom turned to face her. "Frostflower!" he gasped in surprise jumping. "What are you doing here?" he asked his voice shaking with hesitation.

Frostflower smirked. "What do you think I'm doing?" she asked bitterly. "You know exactly why I'm here!" she snapped.

The tom sighed. "Look, Frostflower, I didn't kill Foxkit! I swear it on StarClan! You have to believe me!"

Frostflower rolled her eyes. "Oh please! I know you killed Ripplefur as well! You StarClan-darned murderer! Foxkit was only an innocent kit, and you wanted to be deputy and when Ripplefur was the obvious choice, you had to kill him!"

The tom's eyes went wide. "Why would I kill my sister's mate?!" he demanded out-raged.

Frostflower frowned. "You should know. But why Foxkit? He was only an innocent kit! As if taking my mate away wasn't enough, you had to stab me in the back like this?" she snarled, but her voice cracked with anguish. "Why Ashclaw?"

Ashclaw hissed in frustration. "Frostflower, what led you to believe this? Do you have any proof for StarClan's sake?" he growled. "Honestly, you can be so blind sometimes!"

"Blind?!" Frostflower growled. "Tigerstorm told me everything!" she hissed. "He saw it with his own eyes.

Ashclaw rolled his eyes. "Tigerstorm killed him! Not me! Isn't it obvious? Great StarClan, you're a mouse-brained fool sometimes!" he hissed. "He's hated you ever since you've refused to be his mate, now he's getting you back!"

Frostflower gritted her teeth together. "Stop lying! Did you think that I would let the death of my mate and my son go without revenge? No. I wasn't going to let you get away with this again," she growled suddenly darker than she had been.

Ashclaw felt a twinge of fear. "Frostflower… w- w- what are you d- d- doing?" he stammered taking hesitant steps backward.

Frostflower slunk toward him, her claws appearing to be longer than ever as they now possessed the urge to kill. "I'll go back to the camp… and explain how I was taking a walk and found your mangled body lying in a pool of blood… the way you murdered my family."

Ashclaw's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!" he meowed doubting his own words. "I'm your brother! You're littermate! Remember all that fun we used to have in the nursery when we were kits? With Crystaleyes and the other kits?" he asked his eyes hopeful that the words would stop, or at least slow her.

With neck fur raised and back arched, she shook her head. "You were sneaky when you killed Ripplefur. In the battle with the rogues. You gave him an honorable death… so I owe you that much. Maybe my story will be you died saving me from another rogue or something… Perhaps… But prepare to meet your maker," she growled and walked forward, her claws digging slightly into the ground with every step she took.

Ashclaw stared at her and made a last feeble attempt to escape his threat and whipped around to run, but Frostflower was faster, light a streak of lightning, she was on his back and tackles him. She sank her claws into the tops of his shoulders making them bleed and quickly secured her teeth around the back of his throat.

* * *

A/N: Did you like this chapter? Leave a review and let me know! If you've liked what you've seen here and you wanna see more, click on my username to see more.

(PS for people who aren't familiar with my fics, this bottom part is an advertisement. Most important info unless I say otherwise is before the chapter)


	2. Part 1: Chapter 1

_Rogue - Chapter 1_

Again, this story is ancient.

I don't own Warriors.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The sun was just rising in over the gorge walls as Frostflower padded out of the warriors' den. She sighed. It had been almost a moon since Ashclaw's death. The Clan was getting along, but they treated her different, but if they knew the truth, Frostflower knew the consequences.

She sighed and padded further out into the camp and saw the Clan going around with their daily duties as usual. Rabbitleap and Creekfeather, the two Clan elders lay basking in the sun near the stream toward the nursery.

"Our nests need to be cleaned," Rabbitleap complained.

"Oh, hush, brother," Creekfeather meowed annoyed lashing his tail. "When we were apprentices we always thought that the elders were badgering us about their bedding when they just needed to be warriors and forget about it."

Frostflower's whiskers twitched in amusement and saw Airpaw and Breezepaw rush toward the elders' den after hearing the words. "Come on, Breezepaw, we forgot to change them!" Airpaw nearly yowled pelting toward the den.

"Foxkit would've loved this," she whispered remembering her son. She glared at the ground for letting herself bring back the pain. She shoved it to the back of her mind and padded toward the fresh-kill pile.

"Hey!" a voice cut her off before she could head toward it. "Frostflower, can you run a patrol?" a friendly voice asked.

She turned to see the Clan deputy—Bluespark. The bluish gray tom stood on Rockpile with the Clan leader—Moonstar—discussing patrols. He looked at her pleadingly. Frostflower guessed he'd run out of other warriors.

"Sure," she replied padding over. "Anyone in particular I should take with me?" she asked.

Bluespark opened his mouth to speak, but Moonstar beat him to it. "Take Crescentmoon and Airpaw," she instructed. "It's almost time for Mountainrain's kits to be apprenticed and for Climbingpaw, Airpaw and Breezepaw to become warriors. I want to see how they act."

Bluespark looked at her. "But Airpaw is Shortbreath's apprentice," he pointed out, looking frustrated, but why should he be? Moonstar was the leader, and he was the deputy.

"Because, Climbingpaw is helping Nightecho," Moonstar replied.

Frostflower nodded and dipped her head. "Yes, Moonstar," she murmured and ran off toward the warriors' den.

The sun was starting to climb higher and higher as she continued toward the den. She poked her head inside the den and peeked around. Fawnflight and Midnightclaw lay sleeping in their nests but there was no sign of Crescentmoon.

She decided to try the apprentices' den and bounded toward it to almost collide with the creamy-white pelt of Crescentmoon. The she-cat jumped back surprised. "Oh! Frostflower!" she hissed in surprise but his voice was thoughtful. "Where's the fire?"

Frostflower looked at her and wondered what her face looked like as she bit back a sharp remark. "Moonstar wanted me to take you and Airpaw on a patrol with another warrior," she informed her.

Crescentmoon nodded but looked confused. "How about Faithfulheart?" she asked flicking her tail toward her daughter. The extremely beautiful gray she-cat stood next to Jaguarclaw sharing tongues with him.

Frostflower nodded. "Faithfulheart!" she called from across the clearing. "When you're done, can you come on a patrol with us?" she asked half-teasing.

She heard someone snicker behind her and Faithfulheart blushed and nodded giving Jaguarclaw a quick lick on the cheek before bounding up toward them. She gave her chest a couple of few quick licks and nodded to say she was ready.

Frostflower felt for Faithfulheart. She was the most beautiful cat in the Clan and one of the smartest, but she couldn't speak. She could hear and see, but she couldn't talk. She had never been able to since the moment she was born. Nightecho, the medicine cat was baffled by it and had no clue what was wrong with her, but she couldn't.

Once Airpaw was there, Frostflower led the cats out of camp and toward the border with the rogues. The rancid smell of the Twoleg crow-food was overwhelming as Frostflower led on.

"Why are we here?" Crescentmoon asked.

Frostflower thought she heard yowls so continued forward, brambles and tendrils snagging at her pelt. As they came closer, the yowls became clearer and the others understood her motive and followed without any other protests. Frostflower could smell the terrified cats' fear-scents and felt bad for them instantly.

"Let's get outta here!" Airpaw suggested quietly as the stench of crow-food got closer as they continued. "I don't like this place."

"We have to make sure they're okay," Frostflower told the apprentice sharply.

"We don't even know them!" Crescentmoon protested.

Frostflower's lips curled into a snarl. "Whoever they are, they're cats and a warrior helps those who need it!" she growled. "What are we? Cats or mice?"

This seemed to ruffle their fur, all except Faithfulheart's who seemed to agree with Frostflower. Airpaw stomped a paw on the ground. "Let's help them! I'm not a scared little mouse!"

Frostflower nodded in approval but Crescentmoon didn't look convinced but followed. They reached the edge of the Twolegplace and the rotting crow-food scent nearly made them gag but they jumped over a wooden fence and down into the alley. The gray pavement under their paws was hard and dry, nothing like the grass in the forest.

"Now, I have to say now," Crescentmoon meowed. "If it's in our territory, then it's one thing, but this isn't our turf. I say we go back now and save our pelts."

Frostflower was reluctant to leave, but nodded. "Fine," she murmured the she-cat did have a point and jumped back over the fence and into the forest. The second her pads touched the grass, she felt a wave of relief wash over her. This is where she belonged.

Crescentmoon led the way back to camp, which really stuck to Frostflower's fur like an annoying tick. Why couldn't Crescentmoon just mind her own business? Why did she hate her so much? Frostflower then remembered one thing that might be a contributing factor to Crescentmoon's resentment. Tigerstorm was her mate now, but she remembered Ashclaw's words about Tigerstorm getting back at her for refusing to be his mate. Was that the reason Crescentmoon resented her so much?

When they returned to camp, Frostflower saw Peelfur and Cindertail bounding up the path toward them. Frostflower shouldered her way past Crescentmoon. "What's wrong?" she asked quickly.

"Nightecho's been attacked!" Cindertail gasped. "By some rogues, she's not doing so good. Noonpaw is with her now."

"Yes!" Peelfur concurred. "Climbingpaw was badly injured!"

Frostflower saw Airpaw's eyes widen at the mention of his sister. Frostflower shoved her way through pelting down the path into the gorge. Cats were crowded around the small entrance to the medicine cat den. Frostflower tried to peer through the pelts, but nothing could be seen.

Bluespark pushed his way out and toward her. "She's… she's dead," he whispered. Frostflower was touched and hurt for the deputy. Nightecho was his sister so he was probably feeling horrible. She rested her tail-tip reassuringly on his shoulder. He looked gratefully at her and Moonstar appeared from the entrance with Noonpaw behind her.

Moonstar bounded toward Rockpile with Noonpaw beside her and let out a yowl. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Rockpile for a Clan meeting!" Her yowl rung out through the camp and cats began to file below the meeting place.

Rabbitleap and Creekfeather came out of the Elders' den and sat outside listening. Bluespark and Frostflower made their way into the crowd and sat below Rockpile. The queens were outside the nursery wrapping their tails around their kits to keep them near and in line.

Moonstar gazed out amongst her Clan her eyes somber. "We have some news, but I am afraid it is not that of pleasant announcements. You all had heard about Nightecho being attacked by a band of rogues on the far border on our territory while she was gathering herbs… I am afraid that our beloved medicine cat now walks with StarClan."

Yowls of anguish and murmurs of surprise rippled through the crowd. Frostflower gazed around the horrified faces of her Clanmates and then looked at Noonpaw. The poor apprentice's face was twisted in horror. She was being forced to be a full medicine cat now.

"Noonpaw shall receive her full name as a medicine cat the next time she shares tongues with StarClan at the Whispering Cave," Moonstar explained.

Murmurs of disapproval ran through the crowd like a wild fire making Frostflower's neck fur bristle and she flexed her claws hotly. Noonpaw was only an apprentice and they expected her to be able to save Nightecho after only being in training for two moons? Frostflower glared at the ground.

"Climbingpaw is injured, but by the looks of it, she shall survive. As for the rest of you, none of you is to go near that border unless you have two or more cats with you. We can't lose anymore warriors," Moonstar explained.

The cats nodded in agreement with her words as Nightecho's vigil began. Each of the cats came up to her body and licked her fur. When it was Frostflower's turn, she licked the black she-cat's fur and said a silent prayer to StarClan.

She couldn't help but wonder where she would end up. In StarClan, or in the DarkForest because she had killed Ashclaw? She didn't know, but she wasn't willing to find out.

* * *

A/N: Did you like this chapter? Leave a review and let me know! If you've liked what you've seen here and you wanna see more, click on my username to see more!


	3. Part 1: Chapter 2

_Rogue - Chapter 2_

Well... things happen.

I don't own Warriors.

I should be doing Biology homework... is a great distraction! *thumbs us*

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It had been three days since the rogue attack. Frostflower was lounging around camp after just coming back from a hunting patrol. She let her gaze wander the camp and saw the two Clan elders, Rabbitleap and Creekfeather basking in the sun outside their den. The two brothers were speaking probably about older times when the Clan was young.

She sighed let her gaze wander elsewhere. She saw Tigerstorm and his mate, Plumwhisker sharing a vole near the fresh-kill pile and speaking about things. Moonstar and Bluespark were speaking under Moonstar's den while Barbedclaw was leading a patrol down into the gorge, their jaws filled with prey. Moonstar rose to her paws and padded over to greet them. She could scarcely pick out Airpaw, Climbingpaw's brother amongst the other pelts. He stood next to his mentor, Saltfur. Saltfur led the way down toward the fresh-kill pile leaving Barbedclaw to speak to Moonstar.\

Noonpaw padded out of the medicine cat den her eyes looked almost strained from the pressure the Clan was placing on her shoulders. Frostflower sighed as she looked at her messy, ungroomed pelt. She rose to her paws and padded over to her. "Noonpaw!" she called to the apprentice.

Noonpaw jumped at the sound of her name and practically whipped around to face her, her eyes wide. "Oh, it's only you Frostflower," she mewed sighing in relief. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you needed any help," she offered managing a smile.

Noonpaw's eyes instantly brightened. "Would you? Thank you, Frostflower!" she purred. "Can you watch Climbingpaw while I go out and gather some more herbs for her?"

Frostflower nodded. "Of course… would you like me to do anything special?"

"Nothing," Noonpaw answered instantly. "Absolutely nothing. If something horrible happens, come find me," she mewed.

Frostflower was almost surprised how confident the young medicine cat was when she wasn't entirely stressed. She'll make a good medicine cat, she thought smiling. "I'll be fine," she assured her.

Noonpaw gave her a curt nod and bounding off. Frostflower padded into the medicine cat's den and saw Climbingpaw sleeping in a nest. Her wounds had appeared to have healed a little. She watched the white she-cat sleep and smiling slightly. "Foxkit would've loved to have been an apprentice," she whispered.

"Noonpaw, are you in there?" a voice called from the entrance.

Frostflower turned to see Bluespark. "Oh, it's you, Frostflower," he mewed almost surprised. "Is Noonpaw around?"

"She went out to gather herbs, I'm watching Climbingpaw for her," she explained to the deputy.

Bluespark sighed and padded into the den. "Airpaw tore a claw," he told her looking displeased. "It seems that she's always out collecting herbs these days…"

Frostflower nodded looking skeptical. Climbingpaw, Noonpaw, and Airpaw had once all been part of a litter of two kittypets… what if Noonpaw didn't want to live in SkyClan anymore? What if she wanted to be a kittypet like her parents?

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath Rockpile for a Clan meeting!" Moonstar's yowl rung out through the gorge, waking Climbingpaw. The small white apprentice blinked her eyes open. "Huh?" she asked in confusion.

"Clan meeting," Bluespark answered before padding out of the medicine cat den. "Coming, Frostflower?" he asked pausing at the exit.

Frostflower nodded. "Yes, one moment," she mewed before turning back to Climbingpaw. "Will you be all right?"

Climbingpaw frowned, annoyed. "I'm not a kit!" she complained.

Frostflower rolled her eyes and bounded out of the den toward Rockpile. She saw Moonstar seated on top of it with Tigerstorm beside her. For a moment Frostflower looked confused as she padded beside Bluespark. The deputy looked concerned but tried not to show it. "What's going on?" he asked Moonstar as they approached.

Moonstar nearly glared at them. "You'll find out soon enough," she mewed her gaze resting on Frostflower.

Frostflower felt a twinge of fear as she stared back into Moonstar's cynical eyes. Did she find out the truth about Ashclaw's murder?

Bluespark sat down in the crowd and Frostflower sat beside him. "It'll be okay," he reassured her touching her should with his tail-tip. Frostflower looked at his tail and he quickly took it away.

Moonstar looked like her fur was ruffled. "I have received word of who killed Ashclaw!" she yowled trying to focus her eyes on the horizon.

Murmurs of surprise erupted from the crowd and Frostflower shuffled her paws uneasily.

Tigerstorm nodded. "I saw her kill him myself!" he yowled. "It was Frostflower!"

Murmurs of surprise and yowls of shock came from the crowd. Bluespark stared at her with wide-eyes. "Frostflower," he whispered. "Why would you do something like that?"

Frostflower looked at her paws and then stood up. "I only killed him because he killed Ripplefur and Foxkit!" she yowled. "I saw him washing his paws in the river!"

"But it was a tabby's fur that was found in between Ripplefur's claws!" Barbedclaw protested.

Frostflower looked confused. "I know he killed Foxkit!" she meowed. "I saw him washing his paws in the river after I found my son dead!" she yowled in defiance.

"He was washing mud off his paws!" Jaggedrock called out from near the back of the crowd. "We patched that leak in the elders den with mud that night!"

Frostflower listened with horror. Oh, StarClan, no! I've killed the wrong cat! She thought with fear and looked up at Moonstar. She was caught. "Moonstar, you have to believe me, I thought it was him—I know it was him! Why else would I kill my own brother?"

"She thought that he killed them, but Ashclaw was innocent, he did no such thing!" Tigerstorm snarled. "You just wanted him dead!"

"Why in the name of StarClan would I want my own brother dead!" she nearly caterwauled in fury.

"Enough!" Moonstar yowled her eyes full of anguish. "I'm sorry, Frostflower… but I have no choice… you know what I must do."

Frostflower's eyes widened. "No! Moonstar, please! Don't do this!"

Moonstar shook her head. "I cannot deny evidence when it is a clear as we are warriors… you killed my mate… now you must pay."

"Let's kill her!" one cat shouted but she couldn't make out the voice.

"Exile her!" a strained voice returned the cat that offered to kill her. "She doesn't deserve to die!"

"Let the badgers and foxes get her!"

"Send her to the Twolegplace!"

"Exile!"

"Silence!" Moonstar yowled above all the other cats. "Frostflower," she mewed her voice as cold as her eyes. "You have broken the warrior code by killing Ashclaw, and now, I have no choice. You are no longer a member of SkyClan, witnessing that you do not deserve to be one. You are banished from this Clan, and if you are seen in our territory after sunset tomorrow, you will be treated as any normal enemy would be," she yowled.

Frostflower's eyes shone with pain. "Moonstar…" she whispered trembling. "Please…"

"You don't deserve a second chance!" Brownleaf snarled. "Get out of here!"

Yowls of agreement echoed through the gorge and Frostflower padded toward the exit of the gorge. She saw Bluespark staring at her with fear in his eyes, maybe he cared about her more than she gave him credit for. She could see Climbingpaw and Noonpaw watching her from the medicine cat den entrance hissing and spitting at her.

She broke into a run and bounded out of the SkyClan camp and looked over her shoulder once before disappearing into the forest. It was around sunhigh and she could hear all the prey scuffling about but she bounded past them. She blew it. She completely blew it, and it was all Tigerstorm's fault!

"Wait," she puffed slowing to a halt. "Tigerstorm… Tabby fur… Ripplefur's claws… Why, StarClan, that's it!" she mewed. She had to go back and tell the Clan. It was Tigerstorm that killed her mate and son. He had always been ambitious enough to kill someone else to be deputy… but what did he have against her son?

"He's the criminal mastermind, not me," she muttered with her fur ruffled at herself. "I'm such a mouse-brained fool," she growled swiping her paw over a mushroom. "I can't go back now!"

She sighed and opened her mouth to taste the air. She could smell the Twolegplace up ahead and padded toward it. "The Twolegplace is no place for a warrior," she scolded herself in a whisper. But I guess I'm not a warrior anymore am I? she added silently.

Her paws were dragging along the ground as she continued forward. She could smell other cats, but ignored their scents. The stench of dogs and Twolegs over-powered her, but she trudged on into the unknown.

Just as she was at the edge of the Twolegplace a voice came from behind her. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my territory?"

* * *

A/N: lalalalalalalalalalalalalala lala


	4. Part 1: Chapter 3

_Rogue - Chapter 3_

Ugh, like I said. The romances are somewhat unrealistic and the characters are stupid and I've ripped off Twilight in a lot of lines. :/ Sorry. I wrote this when I was a kid.

I don't own Warriors.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Frostflower whirled around to see a light brown tabby tom that had white paws and a white tipped tail. "Well, what are you here?" he repeated, his eyes cynical.

"Darrin, leave the poor child alone," a gentle voice meowed. A brown tabby she-cat came into view. "She looks like she's seen a ghost, poor thing."

"Sydney, you're not helping!" Darrin snarled. "What's the use of having borders if we're not going to defend them?" he demanded.

Sydney rolled her eyes. "You'll have to excuse Darrin," she apologized. "He's not good with social skills," she teased the brown tom gently.

"I'll show you social skills," he muttered sounding annoyed.

Sydney rolled her eyes. "He takes some getting used to. I'm Sydney, who are you?" she asked sweetly.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Darrin meowed glaring at her.

"My- my name is Frostflower," she explained. "I come from a Clan… they're called SkyClan. They live in the gorge," she said flicking her tail toward where the camp was.

"Frostflower," Sydney repeated. "That's an… interesting name," she said as if trying not to insult her.

"Why are you here?" Darrin repeated his earlier question before.

Frostflower looked at her paws uneasily. "I was exiled from my Clan…" she murmured. "I… I killed someone… Only because I was sure he killed my mate and son, but I was wrong, but I know who did… but they found out…"

Darrin still looked skeptical and Sydney looked thoughtful. "You did what you thought was the right thing. You wanted revenge, unfortunately, such things don't always work out as planned," she meowed.

Frostflower was surprised at Sydney's reaction. The cats in her Clan had been furious with her, even her best friends turned on her. These cats don't follow the warrior code, she reminded herself. They don't know about StarClan or the DarkForest. "You… trust me?" she asked almost confused.

Now, it was Sydney's turn to look confused. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Oh, I don't know!" Darrin butted in. "Maybe because we have no clue who she is! She's a murderer, and you're willing to welcome her into our family?" he asked outraged.

Sydney's neck fur bristled. "Gosh darn it, Darrin!" she growled. "She needs a home and we're the only ones that would even consider her! The others won't mind… You took me in," she reminded him smiling.

Darrin smiled back and stepped closer to her and licked her flank purring and then turned back to Frostflower. "All right," he allowed. "We'll take her back to the others; see what they think."

Sydney purred in satisfaction. "Okay, Frostflower! Let's get you home!" Sydney then turned and bounded off into the weeds. Frostflower followed and matched her pace evenly.

They made their way through the forest, brambles grabbing at their pelts, but no one seemed to notice. Darrin followed them at a slower pace as they ran, tripping over dead bracken that lay at their paws. There was a stench of rotting crow-food as they continued and they reached this large area that had crow-food and more Twoleg stuff. Frostflower gasped at it. "This is where you live?!" she asked in disbelief.

Sydney chuckled. "No, of course not!" she purred in laughter and led the way past into a large field with dried out long grass.

"You've come a long way," Frostflower muttered.

Darrin grunted in agreement, clearly hearing her comment and followed them.

After crossing the field, they reached this old, abandoned barn that was probably abandoned. The roof was falling in and the walls were collapsing. "Hey!" Sydney called inside. "You guys, guess what we found!"

Several cats came out of the entrance into the barn, cats of all different sizes and colors.

"What is it?" a jet-black tom asked lashing his tail in annoyance seeming to be biting back a hiss.

A creamy white she-cat rested her tail on his shoulder. "Calm down, Nick," she soothed.

The black tom purred slightly. "What's this about?" he asked more gently.

Sydney smiled slightly. "This is Frostflower," she meowed to them flicking her tail at her. "She was found on the edge of our territory and… do you want to stay here?" she asked looking at Frostflower expectantly.

"If it's not too much trouble," she murmured.

"I think she should stay!" a sandy brown tom called running up to her. Frostflower looked at the tom and froze. He was extremely handsome with white paws and he moved gracefully even though he was pushing his way through the crowd.

"Frostflower," Sydney mewed. "This is Toby, my brother."

Toby, she thought. Such perfection… Am… am I falling for him? I barely know him! How could I fall in love with him? I'm Ripplefur's mate… Aren't I?

"Hi," Toby meowed smiling at her.

Frostflower was unable to speak, so flicked her tail in acknowledgement to his words.

"Where did she come from?" a dusty-brown tom asked from the front. He was smaller with a white dash on his forehead.

"A Clan called SkyClan," Darrin meowed looking blank meaning he had no clue what that was. "That's Patrick," he explained to Frostflower.

Frostflower's eyes were still focused on Toby but glanced at Patrick and smiled. "Hi," she breathed.

"Hello," a friendly voice came from the back. A pretty creamy white she-cat came forward. "I'm Candy."

Frostflower smiled at her. "Hello."

"And I'm her mate, Chris," a small mottled black tom with green eyes stepped up beside her. Frostflower nodded in acknowledgement at his words and looked around at the others.

There were some other cats that were there, a pretty dark tortoiseshell called Autumn and then two ginger she-cats named Ginger and Charlotte. Finally, there was a smoky gray tom named Shadow. They were all really nice, including Darrin once he got comfortable with her presence. The only one that stuck clear of her was Shadow. The smoky gray tom just looked at her curiously but warily.

"Come on, I'll take you into the barn," Toby offered smiling at her.

Frostflower blushed slightly and followed the sandy-colored tom into the large red barn. It appeared like it was falling apart on the outside, but on the inside, it was filled with hay and straw and looked quite sturdy. Despite the few holes in the roof and walls, it was actually very intact.

"This is where you live?" she asked in disbelief. It actually had a very homey feeling and it was warm inside like a toaster-oven. She could smell mice and sparrows, which meant it was full of prey. She glanced up at the roof and saw that there was some bird nests in the rafters some built and empty, other half-built and still empty.

Toby nodded. "Cool isn't it?" he asked proudly smiling at his home. "Come on, I'll help you make a nest. The straw it better," he meowed and bounded off disappearing between the bales. After a few seconds passed, he poked his head back out and looked at her. "You coming?" he asked.

Frostflower nodded and padded toward him. She squeezed through the narrow pathway that ran through two tall stacks of hay-bales. The bales over-crowded her as she followed the shape of Toby that disappeared around a sharp corner. She struggled to keep up, but the hay would snag on her fur and pull her back.

She finally caught up with Toby who stood in front of a large pile of straw. The rays of the sun slanted through the roof onto it making it shine golden. "This is it," he announced and grabbed some for her nest.

Frostflower took some for her own and Toby climbed up the side of the hay-bales digging his claws into them and climbed up the vertical stacks. Frostflower did the same. Being that she was a SkyClan cat, climbing was like a second nature to her.

The two cats reached the top and built a next near the others'. Toby sighed in contentment at their work and looked at her. He then looked out one of the larger holes in the wall. The sun was starting to set in the distance and the sandy-colored tom stretched and flexed his claws. "I'm beat," he yawned and padded over to his nest, which was close to hers, but Charlotte was in between them.

Frostflower sighed and lay down in her own nests. The scents and sounds of the barn were unfamiliar to her, but the warmth of it soon put her to sleep…

* * *

A/N: *sigh*


End file.
